Black Life Decentered
by justmeramy
Summary: Harry always thought life was bad for him, but it only just began to get worst when he finds himself stranded in a different time, where he meets the young Tom Riddle, a manipulative Dumbledore and the interest of Grindlewald. Can Harry learn to mask his secrets? or will he fall into the depths of black magic.
1. Chapter 1

"GET UP!" a loud screech from Aunt Petunia was the start of Harry's day, he got up mumbling angrily under his breath. What was the point in being the boy who lived if he had to survive in this dump? He grabbed his ugly jumper with Dudley's old food stains and quietly ran down the stairs slipping on the dreadful piece of clothing on his small frame, despite all the Quidditch he did his body still stayed slender and the years his relatives stuck him in the cupboard with no food made sure to keep his height at five foot five with no hope of gaining more. He knew that if he got up a minute later uncle Vernon will take out his belt.

He arrived in the kitchen, quickly observing his uncle missing with aunt petunia standing by the stove, the loud munching noises to his left reminded him of Dudley's quick appetite, his cousin was still as big as a whale, with his giant stomach bulging out, the diet petunia put him on since he was eleven obviously not working. A smack to his head snapped him out of his daze.

"Boy, what are you waiting for, grab the pan and cook breakfast for us. We feed you and put clothes on your back…" he tuned out her familiar daily ramblings and began to cook, the repetitive task was easy for him and quite relaxing. The window was wide open and he could see the garden he worked on all summer, flowers and other plants blooming brightly, the sky was a brilliant blue the perfect day for a nice round of Quidditch he thought nostalgically. That reminded him Ron and Hermione still haven't contacted him despite the many letters he has send them, it annoyed him, the fact that they got to stay at Grimmauld place and not him. He knew for a fact that Dumbeldore gave them special training, he was not as oblivious as people thought he was. The sudden excuses they gave him when he asked where they were, Ron's proud face and Hermione's pitiful stares as they talked to him about the war and how important it was for him to study as if he were a mere child. He was the one who should apparently defeat Voldemort why didn't Dumbledore give him special training. What was he thinking, they are his best friends – he will give them time to explain.

"MUM! The freak's not doing his job. Make him do his work and stop with his freakishness" Dudley's loud voice rang around the kitchen. Shit … the loud thundering of feet clambering down the stairs, made him burn his fingers, he ignored the pulsing throb and carried on scrambling the pile of eggs expertly pouring them onto a large plate, just as the kitchen door slammed open. His uncles big face appeared red and bleary, his eyes bloodshot as the alcohol he consumed the night before filling up the kitchen with a purged scent.

"whes my breakfaast!" Vernon slurred heaving his large body onto one of the three seats situated at the table, the wooden chair creaking loudly. Harry grabbed the plate of food he prepared and large glass of orange juice placing them carefully in front of his uncle. He held in his breath, he hoped that Vernon would ignore him and let him sneak out of the kitchen. But the meaty hand on his arm reminded him of his poor luck.

"You call this food!" Vernon grunted squeezing the thin wrist, harry grit his teeth, angrily holding back his pain. He looked pleadingly at his aunt, but she avoided his desperate gaze. Vernon shoved him on the floor, spitting in his face. Dudley started jeering at him laughing happily as he watched his father begin to beat his small cousin.

"Get him dad… the nasty freak needs to be taught a lesson!" Dudley shouted in glee, his food spraying everywhere, his piggy eyes alight. Petunia bustled around her son ignoring the harsh kicks and punches her husband landed repetitively on her niece… at least he got some form of exercise out of this she mumbled under her breath, besides her freakish niece didn't need any help from her… yes that was right… her Dudders was hungry after all.

After his uncle settled back in his seat. Harry stayed on the floor his body bruised and in pain, he began to get up painfully not making a sound, he got to his room collapsing on his little cot. His black hair spread out around his thin pillow half covering his small, pale face. Tears sat on his green eyes but he refused to cry… he wouldn't cry. Why did this always seem to happen to him, what did he do to deserve this. Voldemort, his damn relatives – everything. No one bothered to help him back at Hogwarts. Hermione knew of his abuse, he told the Weasleys three years ago… if only Sirius was alive, maybe he could have lived with him, Sirius was the only one who understood him and actually listened, a tear ran down his delicate cheek as he thought bitterly of all the plans they had set for this summer. Why should he save the wizarding world if they blindly followed everything the press said about him, he _wasn't_ crazy Voldemort _is_ back and thirsty for his blood. Dumbledore was just using him for his own gain to keep his dwindling popularity. He was tired of being everyone's doorstop.

As the soothing hoot of Hedwig began to calm his nerves, Harry began to doze off maybe the pain will go away if he rested his eyes for a bit…

He didn't notice the bright light that began to spread from his blocked, magical core, he didn't see the windows of number four private drive smash, the rumbling of repressed magic beginning to rattle the objects In the little room. A police siren ring loudly, emergency began to ransack the house, no body noticed the petite body vanishing from number four private drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and yeah…this is the next chapter hope you like it : )

**Disclaimer: all of the harry potter series and everything blah blah blah belongs to J K Rowling**

**Warnings: nothing in particular maybe a bit of violence that I hadn't warned about previously **

Harry groaned loudly as he felt the bones in his body creak in pain… _shit_… he must have slept too long, hopefully Uncle Vernon is still at work, he can quickly run downstairs and throw together a dinner and Aunt Petunia..._wait_…why hasn't Petunia or Dudley woken him up they hated him having any time to himself, especially after a beating.

The loud chirping of birds bought him back to reality, it was strange his body felt extremely sore but it was strangely warm and soothing as if he was laying on a field somewhere.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps forced him to snap open his eyes. He chocked in a breath when he looked around, he wasn't at private drive but in the woods, his heart started to beat faster, maybe his relatives finally had enough and dumped him here to die.

There were tall trees all around him with sunlight peeking in through the leaves, it smelled like fresh soil and sweets with a scatter of wild flowers and grass that lay beneath his body. The footsteps were coming closer and he smiled inside maybe this was a good thing. No more Voldemort, and his nagging relatives and especially no more Boy who lived. He snickered, thinking of the bloody wizarding world discovering his dead body in the forest. He can see the prophet's title already 'killed at the hand of a manic muggle, our poor Saviour', it served them right. At least he can enjoy the perfect scenery and hopefully his killer goes easy on him with a swift cut to the throat, maybe a bullet in the head.

"What are you doing you pathetic mess" a deep silky voice startled him out of his daze, Harry looked up and saw a tall figure of what he presumed to be a boy standing in the shadow of a large tree, the boy stepped forward into the light, Harry held in a breath – the boy was incredibly handsome with dark curly brown hair parted neatly to the side, he had bright blue eyes that were currently glaring at him, his face was angled aristocratically with high cheekbones and a strong jaw that was clenched tightly.

"erm hi… you can er … kill me now" Harry blurted out, scrabbling to get up walking backwards keeping a cautious eye at the strange boy in front of him.

The boy gave him a glare, his eyes narrowed. Harry stuck to the tree behind him his hands scrabbling to hold onto the branches. The boy suddenly smirked at him walking slowly towards him, his clothes were strangely old fashioned harry noted in surprise, with a neatly pressed brown shirt and fitted trousers, harry was quite sure muggles wore some weird fashions but this was a bit too much.

"Hmm poor poor muggle all by himself, left by mummy and daddy by the war" the boy sneered, taking out a wand…wait a _wand. _Harry's eyes widened this was a wizard that didn't recognize him who thought he was a muggle.

"WAIT!" harry shouted now desperate to live. The boy looked annoyed but stopped. Harry hesitated but carried on.

"err… don't kill me, I'm a wizard too" the boy's face froze in surprise his eyes then narrowed, lifting his wand.

"proof it" the boy hissed, harry hesitated but dug his hand in his pocket. Then he remembered that his trunk was locked back in the cupboard under the stairs. He cursed softly under his breath, thinking hard, perhaps he could try the wandless magic he learned with Sirius in the brief times they spent together before his death.

Harry took in a deep breath and focused on his magical core, he frowned when he noticed the grey and black colours that wove around the large bright core, it felt too easy to tap into his core, when before it took hours and a bucket of sweat to just take a peak. He didn't have anything to lose, so harry lifted his arm and murmured a quick _'wingardium leviosa'_ to the pile of leaves that scattered near his feet.

Harry looked as he heard a loud gasp emerge from the boy – whose eyes were wide but quickly rearranged himself to look at Harry blankly.

"That was quite impressive, I presume you attend Durmstang academy" the boy said keeping his wand dangling near his left leg. Harry sighed in relieve.

"n-no I w-was home schooled" Harry stuttered out thinking quickly, he couldn't give himself away who knew if the boy was working with Voldemort or Dumbledore both in his mind were equally bad.

"That's _interesting_, are you a pureblood? _Tut tut _roaming around muggle London, especially with this ridiculous war going on" War? what? Harry was officially confused there was no war going on in muggle London maybe other countries.

"Erm sorry but what day is it im quite confused as I err tried a bit of old family magic yesterday" harry laughed nervously, the boy lifted a eyebrow but answered haughtily.

"It is Monday the fifth of august 1943"

Harry's mind went blank he couldn't grasp what the boy was saying it was impossible heshould be back at private drive cooking dinner for the pigs but but… the world swung around him dramatically and all he could hear was a load beep and the running of feet towards him….

Yeeeeeep pls review what you think of the story so far…

And I open to any er … criticism

Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: all harry potter and everything that comes along with this boy belongs to J K Rowling**

**Warnings: hmm maybe violence and profanity *giggles* **

Tom Riddle was extremely smart for his age, anyone who ever met him could agree with this fact, however one thing Tom was especially proud of was that, nothing ever surprised him…_ever_. But the situation he was now in could question this statement.

### A few hours ago####

The orphanage was always the same, the disgusting muggles thinking they were better than him. No matter, he would soon show them who was _their_ better, if only he could use magic outside Hogwarts. His wandless magic was good but not enough to use for a long period of time.

His thoughts soon drifted off to his group the 'knights of Walpurgis' the name was rather ingenious, as he got tired of calling them his minions – in his head of course. They consisted of the most pure of blood magic could create, yet he saw none of them as his_ friends,_ they were mere stepping stones for his future glory, they had the connections from their families – he enjoyed seeing them fight each other for his attention, he smirked – and they called themselves purebloods they acted more like these filthy muggles that surrounded him every summer.

Tom did not need friends, what _he_ wanted was knowledge and ultimately power. His magical power was just below the old coot Dumbledore and in a few years he was sure to surpass him and everyone else who stood in his way. Just imagining the tomes of old magic hidden in the library of the Blacks he was visiting the following week sent shivers down his spine – it would not matter that he had to face the leering eyes of Orion black (despite him being engaged to an equally lusty Walburga) made the quest of knowledge and power worth it.

Mumblings of the muggle children surrounded him as he made his way towards the dingy lunch room, the food was always horrendous compared to Hogwarts banquet. Longing eyes followed him to his lonely seat near the dusty window, girls and boys who hated and loved him. Freaky child is what they called him, not that he cared as long as they kept their distance – they could look all they wanted. After all they he would soon get rid of them all and get his full pay back. One pair of eyes did sicken him to the core – he shivered remembering the slimy feeling the matron gave him whenever she walked pass him, her husband was even worst. He snickered inwardly they were the first to go.

He pushed around the sludge in front of him looking out to the back grounds, where the woods strayed beyond. A strange feeling began to arise within him, something peculiar and yearning as if a string of magic was connecting him to something in the woods. He got up, swiftly leaving the room.

Wand weighing down in his pocket, he strode towards the woods the feeling rising every step of the way.

Arriving in the depths of the woods he noticed his surroundings – his old hideout where he used to run to whenever the matron and patron would force him to the church, handing him happily for the priest to _beat _out the devil or some other ludicrous idea they came up with.

Standing in the shadows he noticed a movement ahead of him there seemed to be a body laying on the ground. The strange body who he initially thought to be a girl with the long hair turned out to be a boy and a wizard at that.

What really surprised him was the show of wandless magic the petite boy displayed expertly. The enticing magic that surrounded the now unconscious body was too much for Tom to bear.

####

This is what led him to the situation. Where would he take the boy? The orphanage was out of question unless he distracted them all.

Tom picked up the body from the ground careful not to jostle the boy too much. Up close he could make out the boys features – he was very pretty, beautiful in fact. From what he could remember, the boy had wide green eyes that looked especially bright when he pleaded for his life, he had a small, dainty upturned nose, and despite the sudden cold breeze that arrived the boys cheeks were slushed a gentle pink highlighting his thin but rather rounded cheekbones, his lips were small and rosy but a bit dry and cracked as if he didn't get any water for days.

The boy's body felt very light, too light for a boy, his small body looked extremely petite earlier, Tom was approximately double his weight and several inches taller towering above the boy back in the woods. If he hadn't spoken to him during their little discussion Tom would have thought the boy younger than what his mature magic suggested.

He would question the boy about his bruises and weight later. After all the boy was clearly powerful, and power was definitely something that has always attracted Tom.

Harry woke up to the soft swipes of paper being turned, he felt a bit disorientated …what happened to him it was like…

He sat up suddenly remembering – where was he wondered eyes roaming around. The last thing he remembered was the strange boy who didn't seem to recognise him running towards him then…nothing.

Harry looked around the small grey room he was in, it was extremely blank even the blank walls looked miserable, like a prison. The bed he lay on was uncomfortable and stiff in fact it felt worse than his little cot back in private drive. He tried to sit up properly, but his arms and legs refused to listen, he fidgeted for a while when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

" good evening" a silky voice uttered, harry blushed feeling a bit embarrassed, when he notice the boy form earlier sitting on a chair with a large, dusty book laying on his crossed legs. The boy looked relaxed his neat hair from earlier still perfect harry jealously noticed.

"Erm… hello I'm sorry for any inconvenience, could you please tell me where I am?" Harry asked blushing brightly when the boy walked towards him his long legs allowing him to reach harry in three elegant strides. Harry flinched when he saw a hand coming towards his face but the boy merely felt his forehead, his hand was large and soothing, Harry closed his eyes blushing brightly once more. Why was he blushing, it was just a boy – _who you think is fit_ the little voice who sounded like Draco Malfoy retorted.

"Hmm it seems your fever is gone but you are still a bit warm" the boy mumbled. Harry looked into his piercing eyes, his own widening a little when he saw the boy turn his attention to the scar on his forehead. Harry quickly shuffled away, patting his long hair and fringe to cover his scar and forehead. The boy's eyes narrowed.

"That is a rather curious scar you have, might I ask where you came to get it?" the boy asked politely sitting back in his seat. Harry sat down a bit comfortably sighing in relieve when he didn't get attacked outright, but he kept his guard up.

"Oh it's just a mark I got form duelling with my…" Harry hesitated he was in a different time where no one knew him, wait he could just lie "…erm from a wizard who attacked me a few weeks ago" he said grimacing when the boy's eyes narrowed when he wavered.

"How unfortunate… my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle" the boy said shifting his fingers gracefully under his chin. Harry's eyes widened heart beginning to beat loudly in his chest, blood poured in his ears a low ringing noise pulsing through his brain. _This_ was the young Voldemort, Harry suddenly realised the situation he was in, someone or something must have sent him back in time where Voldemort was still young. He had to come up with some sort of excuse, from what he knew, Voldemort in his time did not like anyone other than purebloods, he needed a name –

"Harri Fier" Harry blurted out. Tom lifted an arched brow.

"The _Fier's_… I heard of your family, your mother and father both died in the war for Grindelward they were the best in his group… although I have not heard of them having a son" Tom said silkily eyes furrowing in confusion.

Harry could not believe his luck. For once in his life he got something right. He just had to keep up the pretence and somehow survive in this situation. Maybe he could even start again, he did not have to worry about his fake friends, Dumbledore and especially Voldemort. Harry smiled brightly – he could be whoever he wanted.

Tom for the second time in his short life, did not know what to think, the boy who called himself Harri Fier was smiling manically seemingly forgetting their conversation.

He somehow bought Harri in his room earlier on without the muggles noticing, it was not a hard task but rather simple, no one ever said anything about him leaving for hours they probably thought he had a dead body to experiment on.

Tom knew the advantages he had by having Harri with him, he could use the petite boy for his cause. The FIers where a proud – as their name indicated old French pureblood family the fact that they had a son was interesting, as everyone in the pureblood circles knew the Fiers had no children, perhaps this boy was hidden and came across some trouble.

The boy Harri was now staring at him, his large green eyes where luminous in the now darkening room. Tom once again noticed how attractive Harri looked his long black hair tousled cutely. Smirking he got up to put on the torch that sat on his bedside he heard Harri breathing in sharply, he was a bit jumpy maybe the person who hurt him had abused him mentally as well. Tom's teeth grit in anger, he already felt attached to Harri – who looked innocent despite his power, he never felt possessive over anyone maybe his expensive tomes but nothing else.

"Are you okay?" Harri's small voice inquired his face scrunched up in worry.

Tom smiled tightly at the little wizard.

"Do not worry about me, you though, still look a bit ill perhaps some food and water could help bring up your strength"

Tom smiled his fake I-am-worried-smile that he used when he was acting in Hogwarts. Harri surprisingly did not smile like the imbecilic students who thought _he_ Tom liked them – the boy in vast contrast frowned laying back down carefully.

Harri was smarter than he initially thought. Tom frowned, walking out of the room closing the door tightly on his way out. He strode to the kitchen his feet not making a sound thinking of the situation he was now in…

Back in the Tom's room Harri was worrying. Keeping up appearances was harder than he thought. He had to remember that despite Tom's outward façade of friendliness he still ended up as the ruthless monster Voldemort.

Harri sighed heavily blowing a few of his silky strands that covered his eyes. He had to survive somehow and if keeping alive meant pretending to be a pureblood wizard then so be it. He closed his eyes waiting for Tom to come back with the food he had promised Harri. His stomach gurgled loudly, he couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal – back in Hogwarts maybe. The Dursleys _never_ gave him enough food – the fat pigs he thought snidely at least he didn't have to deal with them anymore…

**Heyy everyone, sorry for the short chapter… pls review and criticise I will try and post as many chapters as I can manage, although I want people to review what they think etc. **

**Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Time skip)

# A few days later#

Having Fier with him in the orphanage was very useful, the small boy knew of many spells Tom did not ever hear of. Although the boy seemed a bit griffindorish at times, he was usually quiet and sometimes even calculating when he watched him. Tom didn't know _what _to think of it.

"No breathe in deeply…yes, that's it..." the calm voice of Harri swept through his brain as they sat in his room crossed legged on the bed facing each other.

Harri was teaching him how to _properly_ reach his magical core, Tom was initially surprised at how patient Harri was and purposely tested the small boy by deliberately faking confusion in order to anger him, but Harri was patient and smiled whenever Tom got _something wrong_, calmly repeating the steps as if he enjoyed teaching Tom

"I can see it" Tom breathed out suddenly feeling proud, He could see his magical core he smirked when he noticed the dark black colour of the magic – of course, he was a dark wizard his core would have to be black. He opened his eyes suddenly when he felt thin arms wrap around his torso. Harri hugged him Tom stiffened confused and feeling out of his depth, no one had ever hugged him. He didn't know what to think of it.

"Relax, I won't let go until you relax Tom" Harri breathed in his ear.

They sat there for a while until Tom forced his limbs to relax. Eventually he felt the warmth Harri excluded his petite body fitting into his perfectly. He looked down into Harri's eyes blue against green. He frowned when he felt his magic reach out towards Harri.

Harri blushed dropping his arms when he realized that he was still holding onto Tom.

"It's just I-I'm so p-proud of you" Harri stuttered, wringing his dainty hands tightly. Tom smiled teasingly down at the small boy unexpectedly grabbing his tiny hands – they did look small and pale against his much larger ones. They both looked up at the same time magic crackling between them. Tom could see that Harri had purely emerald eyes, usually people with green eyes had another shade mixed in but Harri's was a pure single colour shining brightly as if lit from within , Tom wondered if Harri had some veela blood, as he did say he came from France.

"LUNCH TIME FREAKS!" the loud banging and shouting at the door startled the two boys from their daze. Harri stuttered a bit shuffling away from Tom, whereas Tom stood up haughtily brushing away imaginary specks of dust from his clothing.

"Let us leave then – before those ghastly muggles find out that we are still here" Tom muttered opening the wide windows stepping outside – as his room was on the ground floor and then holding out a hand for Harri.

Harri grabbed onto Tom's hand – even though he could get out himself, Tom always held out a hand for him, it made him feel special and wanted as if Tom cared for him, the blush still hadn't left his face_, hold yourself together it's just Voldemort_ Harri reprimanded himself. But all of that was in vain, he did like Tom's attention despite his Minds refusal and he came to understand Tom's hate for muggles. They treated Tom like dirt and even worse once he came to stay with Tom, he shivered remembering the Patron cornering him two days ago he could still feel the slimy hands on his skin, luckily Tom saved him even though he could defend himself, Tom liked looking after him making sure he slept alright and had enough food throughout the day, Tom said it was because he didn't want him dead but he knew that the tall slytherin cared for him just like he himself did.

Tom let go of his hand once they left the dingy alley way that was ransacked with drunk muggles and scantily clad women who always seem to offer themselves to Tom. Harri scoffed as if Tom Riddle would ever be seen touching a muggle.

"Here we are the entrance to Diagon Alley – once we get there I want you _disillusion_ yourself so I can take you to Gringotts to get your family inheritance" Tom said when they got there Harri frowned a heavy feeling weighed on his chest, he knew that once they got to Gringotts the truth about him will come out to the open, Tom would hate him and he would… what would he do Harri panicked inside he didn't think that far when he stayed with Tom those past two weeks, time flied he didn't want to face reality, he came to enjoy Tom's company the boy no he wouldn't call him a boy Tom was a man.

Harri wasn't aware of his surroundings he tripped over the pavement grabbing onto anything he could.

"Excuse me may I ask _What_ you are doing" a stern snobby voice spoke above him sounding disturbingly like Malfoy, Harri looked up into blank silver eyes. Heart beating fast he saw Tom turn around.

"Abraxas, how are you?" Tom smiled expertly turning the Malfoy who was decked in silky robes.

Abraxas hastily fixed his blond hair smiling Harri glared when he saw the Malfoy pull himself and did he flutter his eyelashes –

" I'm fine thank you very much and good day _my_ lord what are you doing?" the Malfoy simpered his once dull eyes now shining brightly, Harri glanced at Tom and his chest tightened when he saw Tom shoot the Malfoy a dazzling smile.

"I just have some business to attend, I hear your father is hosting a ball this Friday" Tom inquired the blond, Malfoy stood up straight all simpering gone instantly answering in a cool voice.

"yes father has I will be sending the invitations out today, one of the guests attending will be the _friend_ of the late Fier's" Malfoy stressed grey eyes now hard and calculating Harri was baffled at the mood swings the boy was sending out, but Tom was nodding eyes distant.

"Hmm is that so… I will see if I have the time to attend" Tom answered walking away his back a firm dismissal to the Malfoy who was staring longingly at his _lord_.

Harri stood still for a moment thinking off the strange Malfoy left him a bit confused were all of Tom's _friends _like that. When he saw Tom turn around in search for him he hurried along. They arrived at the entrance to Gringotts all his previous feelings of guilt pouring back.

The bank looked exactly the same as his had in his own time the same pure white stones making the building tower ever the rest of the occupations. The inside was also the same; the dominating crystal chandeliers the black and white marble ground, the long open desk, with rows off wizards and witches waiting to served, and the goblins working hard their long angry faces glaring at any one who wasted their time.

Tom stopped in front of a goblin who glared angrily

"Yes and how can I help you" he stressed at Tom his looking straight at harry.

"As you can see I have an acquaintance with me, who would like to test out for the Fier inheritance and the seats that are, now, I believe currently empty in the French and British Ministries' Tom said Harri gasped, this situation was getting out of hand his palms were beginning to sweat and he could feel his breath constricting.

The goblin stared into Harri's eyes as if he knew. Moments passed and the goblin nodded slowly.

"My name is Grupga, follow me" Grupga ordered silently hopping off his stool and briskly walking into a door that appeared behind him. Harri stepped through the door heart beating wildly, he could hear Tom straight behind him, He then noticed that his glamour disappeared leaving him open and feeling strangely vulnerable. A soothing hand rested on his head for a moment –

"calm down Harri" Tom whispered in his ear, Harri took a deep breath and opened his eyes they were in a little office that had a high ceiling looking up into the blue sky, the design on the glass window appeared ancient with; goblin warriors and stacks of gold and other riches scattered around. Grupga sat behind the large oak desk that was situated in the middle of the room, there was hardly any furniture in the room apart from the two m=uncomfortable metal chairs in front of the goblins desk.

"Take a seat, do not waste my time" Grupga growled not looking up from the papers he was scribbling in. Tom and Harri both too a seat. Harri began to wring his fingers stopping when he heard Grupga clearing his throat.

"Here is a dagger please place a drop of blood onto this piece of parchment" the goblin uttered handing the items across to Harri, who sat frozen until Tom handed him the dagger. Harri took a deep breath looking up at Tom with sad eyes, Tom's eyes hardened in answer his thin pink lips thightning.

Harri took a deep breath slashing his wrist, he barely felt the pain of the dagger piercing his skin, his attention was focused solely on the droplet of blood that dripped onto the thick piece of parchment. Grupga snatched the parchment away from harry signing something near the bottom of the parchment, the goblins face was blank of any emotions when he glared up at Harri and Tom.

This was it, Harri thought miserably, goodbye Tom he whispered in his mind, his green eyes tearing up, as Grupga opened his mouth to announce…

**Hee hee hee cliff-hanger… sorry peeps but I demand reviews : ) **

**Thanks to everyone who did review and keep em coming and I myself will try myself to post more chapters**

**Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, a few people getting annoyed with me for asking politely for reviews. I am honestly confidant in saying that all authors on fanfic would like to have reviews, even if it is a little smiley face it makes me personally more motivated into writing this fic. **

***phew***

**Sorry for going off on a tangent peeps. Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it ;).**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK ROWLING. **

# # #

"Lord Fier, it seems that you have neglected your duties can you please sign the bottom of the parchment, Gringotts will then provide you with the list of your inheritance" the goblin murmured

Harri was in shock, but he didn't show it outwardly instead he kept his face rigid and cold. His arm moved automatically to sign the piece of parchment and a list began to develop;

'Father: Henri Jacque Fier

Mother: Annabel Rosaline Fier nee Noir

Inheritance: Lord Fier

Seats: official seats for the following; two for the French ministry, one for the British seat'

"If you would like to view your vaults-"

"No that is fine we would like to view them some other time, my partner seems to be of sorts. We thank you for your help" Tom got up tilting his head respectively at the goblin. Harri got up too his face still blank, Tom was rather worried, Harri was horribly pale when the goblin was about to announce the results, it was as if the little wizard was scared, and guilty.

"Harri-"

"Please don't speak to me" the cutting reply, startled Tom, he stared at Harri, the once bright green eyes were now dull and icy as if the light has been sucked out. Tom was begginig to get annoyed, Harri was acting ridiculous and Tom had enough no one treated him like that ever.

"If that is what you want Fier; have a nice day, I'm sure you have enough in your vaults to keep you alive" Tom hissed pushing the small boy out of the way making his way out of Gringotts, no one had ever made him feel like Harri did and he did not like these strange feelings the small boys awakened inside him.

But it wasn't until he got to the orphanage that he realised the consequences of his actions; he left Harri all alone in diagon alley, just imagining the small, vulnerable boy lost made his frozen heart clench in guilt.

He closed his eyes forcefully pushing in all the unwanted feelings. When night time arrived, nightmares about the small green eyed wizard, plagued his dreams…

# # #

Tom left him.

The loud jarring of Diagon alley surrounded Harri as he sat in a dark alleyway. It happened so fast, one minute Tom was behind him and the next second the tall boy was walking away from him. Harri's heart clenched in pain, why did everyone always leave him, why did he act so cold towards Tom, he himself did not understand.

Perhaps it was a good thing, Harri thought, he would only drag Tom down with his griffindorish behaviour and weedy looks. Tom was made for bigger and better things, the slytherin could achieve anything and from what Harri observed in his short stay – the boy was incredibly intelligent he more so than the Voldemort in his tome, he now understood why people such as the Malfoys followed him, the boy had a way with words his mere presence was a blessing in itself. Harri shivered imagining the close contact he had with Tom's magic. He was pathetic, Tom would soon forget him once he went back to Hogwarts and met up with his _followers_.

"Hey what are you doing?" an angry voice startled him, he looked up into familiar pale blue eyes. Dumbledore; the grey hair was a soft auburn colour bright and deceiving. Harri glared up at his former headmaster.

"what do you want" Harri hissed swiftly standing up, his back straight starring straight into Dumbledore eyes – his godfather had taught him occulumency in his third year so he wasn't afraid of the tall wizard.

"are you alright child you seem a little distorted, Aare you okay?" the light blue eyes looked deceiving on the smooth face marked with a few wrinkles around the eyes, Harri noticed that the grandfatherly look was something Dumbledore must have adopted later on in his life.

"I am fine thank you very much, I will be leaving now" Harri said through clenched teeth, keeping up a pureblood persona. He brushed past the powerful wizard feeling tendrils of magic follow him till he rounded the corner.

Harri stood against the cold wall breathing loudly, he had to sort out his life quickly before anyone realised he was from another time – the events that occurred at Gringotts still left him befuddled how did he come to get an inheritance with his made up name, was he in a different reality? His mind was racing with thoughts…

The loud sounds of people bustling around jostled him into action, he must go back to Gringotts and collect his vault keys he needed to investigate if his 'parents' left him anything other than gold, hopefully a manor somewhere. If he wanted to blend in and stay behind the scene he had to keep up a pureblood image and if that meant throwing away his believes then so be it, he had to survive.

**Sorry everyone, hopefully I'm going to post two very loooong chapters tomorrow, so keep an eye out, for more drama.**

**Ps... Harry is going daaaaark, what do you think should I keep harry innocent and naïve or dark and powerful? **

**Toodles! **


	6. Chapter 6

Time skip

# # #

The train was running smoothly across the track, the chattering of children excited at meeting their friends; telling stories and complaining, the shock gasps of individuals who have transformed over the summer and of those few who have not finished their homework loads.

Although, there was one compartment that everyone avoided It was situated near the end of the train, a spacious compartment with a wide window and padded leather seats that were known by the few who dared to enter, as the most comfortable seats the train could offer without magic. Tom sat in this compartment.

he was already awake from his short nap a powerful locking charm notifying and blocking unwanted visitors, his Hogwarts uniform was freshly ironed and folded neatly inside his trunk, for him to wear later on in the journey, his dark brown hair was styled in such a way that not one hair was out of place. Tom strived on perfection, nothing was done without reason. But his mind was in a constant rut; his thoughts kept straying towards the boy who had captured his attention like no one ever did in his short life. Tom knew how dangerous these thoughts were and trained himself the last week of the summer to forget about him, with the few balls he went to and his studies in the varicose libraries he visited his mind was constantly busy. But the minute he saw happy faces of the varicose students who were dotted around the platform chattering annoyingly, he felt a great absence in his heart.

He cast a quick tempus and noticed that it was nearly time for his minions to arrive so he put on his robes, sitting back down and taking out a book.

"Come in "Tom hissed when he felt the various magical auras of his closest minions.

The blond head of abraxas Malfoy stepped in first the tall, slender boy bowing shortly to Tom taking the first seat nearest to the window and opposite Tom.

"how are you my lord" the Malfoy simpered a proud smirk on his lips, Tom knew of the crush the Malfoy had on him but did not encourage him in any way, in fact he discouraged it by treating every one of his slytherins the same way.

There was a silent pause as the others; Black, Lestrange and Dolohov waited for their lord to speak.

"I am fine thank you for asking Abraxas" Tom said staring straight out the window, he heard the shuffling of feet as the others took their respective seats, a few moments later he turned around.

Tom raised his magic a little letting a bit of the dark overwhelming tendrils pour over the purebloods, a reminder to any of them who had any thoughts of rebelling that he was still the most powerful of the lot.

"Black, report" Tom ordered suddenly, glaring at the black haired boy,

"my father has read your letter and is willing to give word to Edward sherring, one of Grindelwalds inner circle members" Orion stated straight faced but the glint behind his silver eyes reminded Tom of the Black madness that ran in every heir the Black family produced, though Tom was not remotely worried he knew the way Orion was attracted to his black magic.

"Hmm insightful… Dolohov report" the brown haired muscled boy near the door sat up back straight eager to announce his news.

"I have come across recent news from one of my cousins who study at Durmstrang, he said that Grindelwald has a new ally he is not giving the identity of this person out and will not reveal it to anyone even to his closest followers"

"How very curious keep in contact with your cousin and I expect news "Tom said twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Malfoy I was not able to arrive at your father's ball, due to unfortunate circumstances report your findings" Tom muttered staring at the blonde.

"the ball was not very informative my lord however there were a few members of Grindelwald's lower rankings who have tried to spread word, the German minister was also there along with the secretary of defence from the Russian ministry, I have spoken briefly to a few younger members that attended the ball and they were interested in your cause" Abraxas sat back relaxingly in his seat his face haughty and proud with his findings.

Soon after the meeting with his minions ended, the train halted and they had to make their way to Hogwarts, Tom naturally led the way with his minions close behind, all eyes were upon them, Tom snickered inside as he noted the lustful stares they gathered from the majority of the girls and a few boys,

"Riddle….could you walk faster your blocking the entrance" an annoyed frigid voice from behind caught his attention, Tom inclined his slightly at his minions and they paused in their walk smirking silently.

The girl was tall, her brown hair pulled back in a severe bun, Tom noticed the light blush on her cheeks as he met her dull, brown eyes, she pulled herself up her back rigid and her hand twitching for her wand

"McGonagall I see you had a wonderful summer, I am sure you noticed the badge on my robes, I am looking forward to working with you" Tom said politely smiling his I'm- so-charming-and-nice smile, the girl at hand huffed

"You do not deserve that badge Riddle, potter and I were supposed to be head girl and boy" McGonagall hissed furiously, but Tom knew she was secretly glad as she, like the majority of Hogwarts students were attracted to her.

"You wound me my dear" Tom murmured silkily into her ear as he walked closer to her, he watched gleefully as her face turned beet red when she heard his voice. The slytherins snickered at her as they left her spluttering.

They marched towards the main hall, Tom taking his seat right in the middle with a view of all the other tables, Malfoy took the seat on his right and Dolohov to his left. The rest of the slytherins took their seats assigning themselves based on ranking.

"I missed you Tom" the husky voice of Walburga simpered, Tom stared at her inwardly grimacing – she was a stunning girl but her personality was disgusting worse than the ghastly muggles he encountered at the orphanage.

"Do stop that disgusting behaviour Walburga what would auntie say if she saw your mudblood acts" Orion hissed at his fiancé, though his eyes lingered on Tom looking for approval, Tom smirked at the boy who smiled winningly at the rest of the table. Walburga muttered angrily at the Black as a argument broke out between the pair, Rosier who sat three seats away laughed loudly his wild eyes blinking madly – the brown haired boy was known to be a mudblood hater and delved deeply into the dark arts, however he held a hero worship with Tom, always following him around the castle and hexing anyone who came too near.

The loud chattering's of the great hall stopped as the doors opened with Dumbledore and the first years walked in the wizard was wearing light blue robes that had white clouds flying aroun it his glasses (a new addition) hid his twinkling eyes.

The hat that sat on the stool began to sing the familiar Hogwarts theme song that Tom personally thought was highly unnecessary. Soon the sorting began, Tom clapped politely for every new slytherin noting the large amount that were sorted into the snakes' house.

However the hat did not disappear as usual when it finished sorting, instead it still sat on the stool, the noise in the hall began to rise as people began to question the reason for this –

"Oooh what do you think is going on "A busty blond haired slytherin said loudly Tom glared at her incompetence, she giggled nervously in answer.

"Students quite down I have an announcement to make, a new student will be sorted into a house today, however this student is not a first year but rather a seventh year student…come to the front please" Dippet said

Soon after a figure slid away from the shadows near the entrance Tom was annoyed that he did not see this person earlier.

The person had a small figure – too small to be a sixth year. They had a hood covering their face everyone strained too see the boy's face but the slender figure walked gracefully to the front sitting at the stool –

Dumbledore stood to the side his normally jolly face screwed up in confusion. Tom himself was peeved at the fact that he could not detect the strange boy's magical aura – was Dippet perhaps demented and let a mudblood enter Hogwarts?

Seemingly everyone held their breath as the boy raised delicate gloved hands to his hood long black hair flowed perfectly into place as the boy raised his head

Tom stiffened in his seat as he saw the small familiar pale face that haunted his mind.

"Hello everyone I am Harri Fier it is a pleasure to be accepted into Hogwarts" Fier said in his gentle voice that Tom had missed, his heart clenched in yearning as he saw the familiar green eyes tha were now surveying the hall.

Dumbledore had a strange stiff expression on his face as he stared at Fier Tom wondered if they knew each other, he clenched his fist in jealousy.

The hat was placed on Fier's hat, the hall was silent as they watched the beautiful boy's emotionless pale face.

"Slytherin!" the hat screamed out suddenly, the hall broke out in whispers the hissing quality strikingly similar to a bunch of snakes.

The slytherins watched the pale boy take a seat at the end of the table, silence spread across the table as everyone – who was pureblood, recognised the name and not willing to believe the nature of the Boy's existence.

Tom silently picked up a fork beginning to eat his dinner that suddenly appeared in front of him, the slytherins followed in suit.

"How is this possible" Abraxas breathed out his silver eyes on the petite boy that sat eating his food in silence

"Obviously the Fiers had a child during their lives I am surprised no one knew about this" Dolohov grumbled, stuffing food into his mouth.

"Stop this horrid gossiping it is unbecoming of slytherins" Tom muttered, the slythrins stared at Tom who blatantly ignored the new student and did not comment on anything.

"…Oh please Matilda your hair is looking disgustingly muggle" the nasty hiss of Walburga cut through the silence, the brown haired fifth year who had perfectly natural hair's face drained of colour as everyone began to snicker at her.

Tom paid no attention to any of this, his mind was in a jumble he could not focus, his heart was thundering and he wished desperately that nothing showed on his face, he had to ignore Fier and if that meant casting him as the outcast of slyherin then so be it.

# # #

**I am very sorry everyone for the delay, I had too much going on and had to type this chapter up very quickly.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will soon put up chapter 7 and 8 as soon as I possibly can. **

**Toodles!**


End file.
